Materials which are used in motor vehicle structures, in particular bodywork structures, are usually designed with properties which derive from the demands imposed on the materials. Outer skin parts of a vehicle, for example, should have a high strength, in order to guarantee the integrity of the body even under load. At the same time, however, the outer skin parts should have good coating properties, in order, for example, to be able to function as a paint carrier. Further, the material of the outer skin parts must have good deforming behavior in order for the sometimes complex geometric structures of the outer skin parts to be formed without impairment. Optimum realization of all the requirements in one monolithic material is not attainable with the present state of the art. Composite materials, by contrast, are capable, thanks to a suitable composition of materials with different properties, of fulfilling a plurality of functions simultaneously, and thereby at least lessening the disadvantages referred to heretofore.